


Heʻe nalu

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Canon Related, Early in Canon, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, No Plot/Plotless, Ohana, Post-Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, Surfing, Timeline What Timeline, Unspecified Setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —Tal vez fueron a surfear.—¿A esta hora?





	Heʻe nalu

**Author's Note:**

> Debería estar durmiendo pero... no. Cualquier error es mío.

 

Danny no es un borracho feliz. Cuando bebe, casi siempre, se torna sombrío y oscuro, parco de una forma que no se permite ser bajo la fría luz diurna.

Hablando con franqueza, Danny no es feliz del todo en la cotidianeidad de sus días y se conoce lo suficiente para aceptar que tal vez no pueda serlo nunca.

Después de todo, no siempre puede borrar los escenarios tenebrosos que se pintan en su mente, los escenarios que despiertan pesadillas y alimentan el desvelo. La mayor parte de su matriz de pensamiento lo acompaña desde su más temprana inocencia —cuando él se aterraba con el hecho que sus padres se retrasaban un poco más y a él le temblaba el mundo— y ha aprendido a lidiar con ese tipo de ansiedad desde que tiene memoria.

 _«Trastorno de Ansiedad»._ Danny rara vez usa ese concepto fuera de la privacidad de sus ideas, fuera de sus más íntimos pensamientos, pero él sabe bien que no es ajeno al sentimiento.

Al contrario.

Recuerda a la terapeuta que trabajaba en su escuela esbozando esos términos por primera vez cuando él iba a la secundaria y el pecho le dolía sin razón alguna en los momentos más inesperados. Estás sufriendo ataques de ansiedad, le habían asegurado. Les buscaron las causas, porque eso es lo que hacen siempre, pero Danny se encerró sobre sí mismo cuando entraron en terreno peligroso y las palabras flotaron en ideas ya perdidas. Fue su primera experiencia en terapia, no exactamente mala pero no necesariamente buena tampoco, y Danny aprendió a eludirla. Su padre solía decirle que él debía aprender a lidiar con sus problemas solo. Que si algo le llegaba a ocurrir en el trabajo, _Danny_ sería el hombre de la casa y tendría que hacerse cargo. Que él tenía que ser fuerte.

Hay palabras que parecen perforar la piel hasta que se graban en los huesos. Eddie Williams siempre había sido tacaño con las palabras —Clara era la que hablaba hasta por los codos en la familia— pero por eso mismo tenían un peso único y diferente. Ensordecedor.

Y Danny, durante una buena parte del tiempo, puede lidiar consigo mismo. 

Hasta que ya no puede.

—¿No quieres otro trago? —pregunta Steve.

Steven, que se ríe como un niño, que esboza esa sonrisa de lado ante algo que le divierte y que parece no tener idea qué hacer con sus cejas, se ve relajado en presencia del alcohol.

Puede que sea una postura, algo aprehendido en su escuela élite del Ejército («—La Marina, Danny») y que simula algo que no es. La duda se le presenta, fugaz, pero no es un debate que merezca la pena tener, ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Steve ha probado una y otra vez que desafiar la lógica es uno de sus pasatiempos.

—No —responde. No está borracho, ni siquiera cerca, pero no quiere arriesgarse a ir más lejos que ese hormigueo que cosquillea en los sentidos. La bebida fue una fiel compañera en momentos oscuros y se supone que están allí para celebrar, no quiere intercalar ambos instantes—. ¿Y, de nuevo, qué estamos celebrado?

—Estamos celebrando que Kono ganó la lotería.

—¿Estás seguro que ganó la lotería y no alguna apuesta ilegal con Kamekona?

—Kamekona dijo que ya no se dedica a las apuestas.

Danny hizo un gesto con su mano. —Dijo eso como cinco _veces_. Y eso no niega que Kono haya participado en algo así.

—Conoces a Kono —Steve sonrió antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida—. No puedo descartar nada. Creo que no quiero preguntarle.

Danny tiene el impulso de sonreír solo porque Steve lo hace y si ese no es un indicador que debe irse, entonces no sabe lo que es. La relación entre ellos es fácil, cómoda, y no está acostumbrado a trabajar así. Danny es, según la persona que más lo conoce, extremadamente complicado. Estira el brazo hacia adelante, todo el cuerpo siguiendo la moción, y palmea la pierna de Steve.

—Me tengo que ir. —Aunque el ambiente es cálido, el aire festivo se suavizó con el correr de las horas y ahora es un susurro lejano en el lugar que se vacía—. Mañana por la tarde tengo que ir a buscar a Grace.

—¿Tu ex no te está dando problemas con la custodia?

Algo en el pecho de Danny se aprieta dolorosamente y no tiene que ver con su ansiedad silente tanto como con la mirada cariñosa en los ojos de su compañero.

—No —asegura. Debería callarse, pero él nunca fue bueno en filtrar las cosas—. Gracias a ti.

La sonrisa de Steve es resplandeciente.

—Por ustedes, Danno, lo que sea.

Debería sentirse como un cliché, como una frase hecha que significa nada y, sin embargo, Steve lo dice con una convicción innegable y una firmeza desgarradora.

Hay palabras que parecen perforar la piel hasta que se graban en los huesos.

Es imposible no creerle.

Danny le aprieta la rodilla por un segundo antes de levantarse.

—No veo a los primos maravilla por aquí.

Kono se había alejado rápidamente para el festejo, arrastrando a Chin con ella hacia un _karaoke_. Sin duda alguna, el carácter alegre y arrebatado de ella era bueno para él.

Chin merece divertirse más.

Steve pasea los ojos por el sitio, pesados, buscando. Al final alza los hombros. —Tal vez fueron a surfear.

—¿A esta _hora_?

Sus ojos se posan en el reloj para comprobar el tiempo. Sabe que es tarde, pero que las agujas señalen las dos de la mañana lo sorprende más de lo debido —ellos habían salido temprano del trabajo y las horas se consumen con rapidez— y la idea hace que la posibilidad susurrada por Steve suene aún más inapropiada.

—Es una noche despejada, hay luna llena y anunciaron que habría buenas olas esta temporada —Steve ladea la cabeza a un lado antes de señalar el exterior con un gesto de mentón. Hay algo muy parecido a la añoranza en su semblante—. Es una noche tan buena como cualquier otra. Mejor que la mayoría, incluso.

Danny no encuentra eso muy alentador.

—¿No es peligroso?

—Solo si no tienes respeto por el océano. Hay más limitaciones que durante el día y los lugares que lo permiten tienen sus condiciones... pero es una experiencia interesante. Muchos surfistas disfrutan haciéndolo.

La traducción, debajo de todo el discurso es, _por supuesto que es peligroso. Pero también es divertido._

—Suena a que tienes experiencia.

—Crecí aquí, Danny. Hay muchas cosas que experimenté mientras crecía —le asegura, su boca arqueándose en una fácil sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Danny parpadea.

En realidad no puede leer el tono de Steve, cuánto de la cuestión es para burlarse de él con la respuesta y cuánto hay de la aparente necesidad que tiene McGarrett de que él haga cosas hawaianas. Sea lo que sea, Danny tiene su respuesta en la punta de la lengua desde que empezó la conversación.

—No.

Steve hace esa expresión de cachorro herido que golpea algo profundo dentro de él cada vez que la ve. Con timidez, se pregunta si Steve es un experto en el arte de la manipulación —Danny supone que eso lo pondría a un nivel parecido a Rachel y no quiere pensarlo en serio— o si tiene una cara extraordinariamente expresiva y él es débil. Quizá sea lo último. Está convencido que es lo último.

Pero Steve también está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere y algo de ello puede estar en juego.

—¿Es seguro?

Steve, con la huella de su cara triste todavía presente, frunce el ceño. —¿Qué cosa?

—Surfear a esta hora... Para alguien que recién está empezando, por ejemplo.

Danny no puede creer que esté considerando la idea.

Solía gustarle el océano, de niño, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando su mejor amigo se ahogó en el agua.

A grandes rasgos sabe que el hecho que Grace no le tema al agua se debe en gran parte a la influencia de Rachel y de Matty porque, aunque Danny trató siempre de alentarla, tampoco puede decir ciegamente que no le ha pasado alguna de sus manías a su hija.

—Solo hay que tener más precaución, evitar ciertas zonas... Nada de otro mundo.

—Me gustaría, uh, tal vez... aprender. Para hacerlo con Gracie. Más adelante. Mucho más adelante.

A su hija le encantaría.

La cara de Steve se ilumina con otra de esas sonrisas recalcitrantes, únicas —como la que le dio cuando Danny le dio permiso para que usase el apodo que Grace inventó— y tiene que admitir que, en vista de su historial con Steve, no posee la firmeza necesaria para decirle «no» sin una buena causa.

—Vamos a ir por tu tabla entonces, Danno —dice, levantándose con una repentina energía que a Danny le hace pensar en un conejito energizado. La imagen le acentúa la diversión al asunto—. Tengo el lugar perfecto para que vayamos.

Cada vez que Steve dice eso, algo sale mal.

 

* * *

 

Nada sale mal, para su rotundo y absoluto asombro.

Danny, que se mantiene sobre su tabla casi durante toda la experiencia, tiene que admitir que la noche ofrece un nuevo aspecto a la hora de surfear. Es desafiante, sí, pero cautivante a la vez. Exhilarante. Las clases con Kono habían ayudado mucho —y había llegado al punto en el que inclusive _Kawika_ dijo que era bueno— pero Danny no se había mirado a sí mismo como alguien que podría disfrutar de moverse entre las olas.

Excepto que el surf representa control, en cierta manera. Hay formas correctas para mover el cuerpo, hay disciplina y pequeños _tips_ que seguir. Danny, a pesar de que acusa a Steve de ser un maníaco del control, y tiene razón al señalarlo, tampoco es ciego a sus propias particularidades. Rachel se encargó, durante el divorcio, de hacer cada una de ellas de amplio conocimiento público.

Danny se siente seguro si tiene el control de algo.

—Cualquiera que no te conociera diría que surfeas hace bastante —dice Steve. Es lo más parecido a un cumplido que ha escuchado de su parte—. Kono nunca mencionó que eras bueno _de verdad_.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Danny pregunta, su voz velando la diversión subyacente con un tono indignado—. Ella dijo que era su mejor alumno.

Kono le había dado buenos consejos, y había probado ser una entrenadora paciente sin ser indulgente. Le había negado a Danny la posibilidad de saltarse pasos, cuidando cada avance con la delicadeza propia de alguien que valora cada momento. La pasión que ella siente por el océano nunca había sido tan inspiradora como en las clases, en especial cuando dejaron las prácticas en la costa y se movieron al agua.

—Eso no dice mucho. Pensé que quería reforzar tu autoestima para que no te sientas ridículo.

Danny le da a Steven una sonrisa irónica. —Oh. Gracias, _babe_. Tu confianza ciega me aturde.

Steve le da otra sonrisa a cambio y Danny está seguro que sólo está hablando para molestarle.

Y es tan, _tan_ extraño. Siente que puede saber cosas de su compañero con una mirada, que puede entenderlo sólo por sus gestos. Que podría interpretarlo incluso sin palabras. Es un tipo de comprensión que existe, que él ha vivido con otras personas, pero es diferente a la vez con Steve. Es una conexión que habla de emociones compartidas, de lo bien que se conocen, de lo mucho que se entienden el uno al otro... Y es una paradoja sentirse así, porque no ha pasado un año desde que se conocen.

—Es una noche hermosa —dice, porque el silencio le pica la piel.

El reflejo de la Luna en el agua, a la distancia, se mueve con cada ola. Pese a que Steve le había contado que muchos surfistas preferían la noche para escapar de la multitud sofocante y los turistas, y es cierto que había algunas personas en el agua, ese rincón de la costa parece un sitio poco concurrido.

—Si empiezas a decir cosas agradables de Hawái, déjame ir por mi celular para poder registrarlo...

Danny pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar que las esquinas de su boca se levanten.

—No te preocupes, eso es todo lo que diré.

Sentarse en la tabla de surf no es tan fácil como parece, ni tan cómodo, pero se mantienen allí, flotando en la inmensidad por un largo momento.

La luz de la luna lo recorta todo con suave definición y Steve parece salido de una fantasía plateada.

—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, Danno —dice Steve, rompiendo la sinfonía de las olas en un arrebato—. Surfear juntos, quiero decir. Solo los dos.

La idea de meterse en el agua más de lo estrictamente necesario no es alentadora, no lo ha sido en los últimos años tampoco, pero de igual manera lo ha hecho y ha sobrevivido. Lo ha disfrutado, alguna que otra vez. Y si bien tampoco le apetece en realidad hacer de esas escapadas fugaces al océano un hábito o caer en otra de las trampas armadas de Steve que hacen parecer que sus vidas no pueden dejar de enredarse… Danny no encuentra una negativa rotunda que sacuda todos los cimientos.

Hay una libertad única al pasar tiempo con él, sea en tierra o en agua, que es diferente a cualquier otra que ha experimentado antes. Steve no espera que Danny sea alguien que no es, ni siquiera en su peor momento. 

Danny tal vez encontró a una persona para hablar tanto de sus demonios como de sus virtudes. 

Es... refrescante.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos.

Steve sonríe.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Heʻe nalu** : montar una tabla de surf; surfeando; surfista. Lit., _ola deslizante._


End file.
